La esperanza no debería ser de color verde
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque existen cosas por las que merece la pena que te rompan el corazón


Título: La esperanza no debería ser de color verde.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Sacro Imperio Romano/Italia.

* * *

Italia no había recordado que era su cumpleaños hasta que Hungría le había abrazado, deseándole un feliz día. Y solo con aquel simple gesto, la húngara había desencadenado (al menos en opinión de Austria) el principio de la tormenta.

Italia no había parado desde entonces, _literalmente_ hablando. Con su vestido de sirvienta y sus pequeñas piernas iba de un lado a otro, desordenando las cosas que él mismo tendría que limpiar más tarde. "¿Puedo tener un plato de pasta por mi cumpleaños?" se había convertido en la frase más sonada en la casa durante aquellas pocas horas.

Y era irritante, sobretodo porque a quien acosaba era a Austria. Y Austria ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con sus asuntos bélicos como para encargarse de controlar al hiperactivo italiano.

Y era por eso por lo que ahora se encontraba allí, en compañía de un nervioso Sacro Imperio Romano, a cierta distancia de la casa. Roderich prácticamente le había ordenado al rubio que sacase a Italia de la casa y, aunque este no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, sus palmas sudorosas y sus orejas rojas como un par de tomates eran muy significativos.

-¡Y ojala el señor Austria me hubiera dejado tomar un poco de pasta para comer!-suspiró con tristeza Italia por enésima vez. La dulce nación no había notado nada y solo seguía hablándole como siempre hacía.

-A-Aha.

-Pero Hungría ha sido muy buena conmigo. Me ha despertado ella misma con un beso en la frente y luego me dijo felicidades.

-Aha.

-¡Si mi hermano estuviera aquí entonces todo sería perfecto!

-…Aha.

-¡Mira, Sacro Imperio, mariposas!

El rubio casi dejó escapar un gemido de exasperación mientras Italia se dedicaba a jugar con los insectos. ¡Era tan desesperante! Su corazón no dejaba de latir a un ritmo tan alto y rápido que en cualquier momento el otro lo iba a notar, seguro.

Pero el italiano estaba demasiado ocupado en su pequeño mundo. Una de las mariposas se había posado en su dedito y un brillo de curiosidad apareció en sus ojos castaños, acercándola con cuidado hacia ellos para poder observarla mejor:

Era, por ponerlo en pocas palabras, como una mancha en el aire, pero mucho más hermosa. Como un arcoíris plano lleno de tonalidades de azul.

-Es tan bonita-dijo, riéndose muy bajito-. Y es de color azul. Me encanta el color azul, ¡hay tantas cosas que me gustan con ese color!

-… ¿Cómo cuales?

-Los ojos de Sacro Imperio-dijo inocentemente, sin percatarse del efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre el otro-, el color del cielo sin ninguna nube. La esperanza.

Sacro Imperio frunció un poco el ceño, todavía algo rojo.

-La esperanza es de color verde, no azul-le corrigió, pero Italia parecía sorprendido ante aquello.

-¿En serio?

-Aha.

-Oh-murmuró, esbozando una adorable expresión de confusión. Bueno, eso no cambiaba que le siguiera gustando aquel color. En una ocasión Hungría le había dicho que a ella también le gustaba tanto porque era el favorito del señor Austria, e Italia le había preguntado por qué solo le gustaba por eso.

La húngara se había reído, con un sonido parecido a un repicar de campanas, y le había dicho que tenía que ver con estar enamorado.

-¿Alguna vez Sacro Imperio ha estado enamorado?-se preguntó de repente a si mismo en voz alta, provocando un amago de infarto en su amigo.

-¿¡C-Cómo!-Sacro Imperio no sabía cómo responder aquello, completamente fuera de guardia. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Pero no, en la mirada de Italia solo había curiosidad así que, muy lentamente y en un susurro, asintió, sorprendiéndose a si mismo-. S-Sí…supongo que sí…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita?-preguntó el otro inocentemente, con sorpresa. Sacro Imperio volvió a asentir, cada vez más sonrojado-. Apuesto a que ella te quiere mucho también.

La expresión del rubio se ensombreció ligeramente ante aquello. Hablar de aquel tema con Italia era incómodo y doloroso. Era frustrante no encontrar el valor suficiente para confesarle que ella era esa chica.

-No…No lo sé-suspiró-. Pero Hungría me dijo una vez que…si quieres a alguien tienes que estar con esa persona a pesar de todo…y que si de verdad la quieres t-tienes que ser paciente y dejarla ir si no te corresponde-el corazón le envió una punzada de dolor ante ese pensamiento-. Y si vuelve a tus brazos…entonces s-supongo que te amara también.

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientas Italia pensaba en las palabras del rubio. Eran bonitas aunque un poco tristes, en cierto modo.

-¿Y crees que ella volvería?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sacro Imperio le devolvió otra, más pequeña y triste.

-No. Porque aún no me quiere…

-¿Huh?-el pequeño país ladeó la cabeza a un lado, curioso. ¿Qué había alguien que no quería a Sacro Imperio Romano? ¡Eso era imposible! Así que sonrió y le agarró de la manita. Las mariposas volando lejos-. ¡No digas eso! Seguro que ella, sea quien sea, te quiere mucho también. Sacro Imperio es fuerte y valiente y muy, muy, bueno.

La mano de Italia era suave y pequeña y al tacto el mayor sentía que era como tocar pétalos. Estuvo a punto de separarse con brusquedad por el repentino movimiento del otro, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. En su lugar recordó una cosa…

-A-Ahora vengo. Un segundo-dijo y se separó, ahora sí, pero con suavidad para echar a correr cerca de unos árboles. Italia le miró con confusión y curiosidad, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo el otro, que parecía estar rebuscando entre los árboles algo…

Al cabo de medio minuto aproximadamente, el rubio volvió a incorporarse, escondiendo algo tras su espalda y avanzando otra vez hacia su amigo. Italia intentó ver qué era lo que traía consigo, pero Sacro Imperio lo tenía muy bien escondido.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su altura le tendió un ramo de flores de muchos colores, antes de colocárselo en las manos con suavidad. Se quedó con una sola y sencilla margarita, la más blanca y brillante de todas, llena de luz y de pequeñas gotitas de rocío, antes de colocársela con suavidad en el pelo. Luego se inclinó sobre el pequeño y estuvo a punto, a punto, de besarle la frente, pero en el último momento no se atrevió.

-Feliz cumpleaños…Italia.

Italia parpadeó y el olor de las flores era tan vivo y tan real que le llegó perfectamente. Se quedó mirándolo maravillado. Solo era un ramo y sin embargo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, por algún motivo. Pero aquello era bonito y dulce, igual que Sacro Imperio Romano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el aludido ante su silencio, preocupado por su reacción. Le había gustado su regalo, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué ahora estaba tan callada?-. ¿No…te ha gustado?

El castaño clavó su mirada en él, con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Oh, es _precioso_!

-N-No es nada-habló Sacro Imperio tras un momento, en parte aliviado, en parte alarmado por la posibilidad de que Italia fuera a llorar, aunque fuera de alegría-. ¡Es una tontería!

El italiano negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! Claro que no lo es-dijo. Y le sonrió. Rodeada de flores. Preciosa.

Mucho más tarde, horas de risas, sonrojos y conversación después, Italia entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, comenzando a quedarse dormido. Las luciérnagas ya hacía tiempo que habían salido de su escondite y brillaban a su alrededor, haciendo dibujos de luz en el aire.

-Italia, estás cansada. Deberíamos volver a casa.

-Pero no quiero irme todavía-murmuró suavemente, conteniendo un bostezo.

-No quiero que te resfríes. Se te están cerrando los ojos.

-Pero se está tan calentito al lado de Sacro Imperio-volvió a susurrar, acurrucándose junto a él. La nación rubia enrojeció por enésima vez durante el día y no pudo responder-. ¿Podemos hacer una promesa, Sacro Imperio?

-C-Claro.

Italia sonrió

-Prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos. Una promesa hecha con el corazón-dijo y un segundo después añadió-. El abuelito Roma decía que solo la gente fuerte podía hacer promesas de verdad. Porque cada vez que se rompía una, le salía una rajita al corazón. Yo no quiero que le pase nada a tu corazón, así que cumplámosla, ¿vale?-un pequeño suspiro siguió a aquello-. Ojalá el abuelito Roma estuviera aquí…

-¡No te pongas triste!-exclamó él, venciendo finalmente al sonrojo y al tartamudeo, sobresaltándola un poco-. Lo siento…

-No pasa nada. No estoy triste.

-A-Además, a tu abuelo no le gustaría verte así-añadió por lo bajo-. Le gustaría que estuvieras contenta, como hemos estado esta tarde.

-Me gustaría estar contigo. Estar contigo para siempre, hasta que se acabe el color azul. ¿No es ese un pensamiento bonito?

No, pensó de inmediato el chico, era más que eso. Era un pensamiento mucho más que hermoso.

-A-Aha.

El castaño sonrió y apretó contra su pecho un poco más fuerte el ramo de flores. Era como abrazar decenas de olores al mismo tiempo. Decenas de colores. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su hombro, agotado. Sacro Imperio se permitió apoyar la mejilla contra el pelo de Italia, sin decir nada más por el momento. Al cabo de unos minutos las luciérnagas se acabaron alejando un poco, dejándolos en una semi oscuridad. Italia se rió un poco.

-¿Sabes? Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?

-¡Pues claro!

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo el más pequeño antes de caer dormido en el acto. El rubio no se movió no obstante, y en su lugar alzó la mano para acariciarle le mejilla lentamente. A su pequeña, dulce, inocente y preciosa Italia. La que casi había llorado cuando le había regalado una sola margarita y que lo único que deseaba era oírle decir era que no se marcharía como había hecho su abuelo.

Pero nadie mejor que él sabía que aquello no era del todo posible. La guerra vendría tarde o temprano y él se marcharía. Por el bien de ambos. Era algo que sencillamente tenía que ocurrir, aunque se encargaría de regresar sano y salvo. Porque aunque parecía imposible, una pequeña parte de si mismo seguía creyendo, mientras observaba la longitud de las pestañas de la niña, que aún podía decirle a Italia lo que sentía y quedarse con ella para siempre. Porque Sacro Imperio no era estúpido, aunque quizás sí lo bastante joven, como para esperar imposibles. Solo un chico ávido de fuerza, cariño…y esperanza.

Y sonrió ligeramente, porque aún pese a todo sabía que guardaría aquel recuerdo para siempre, como muchos otros tantos, en su corazón. Aquella fue la primera y la última vez que durmieron juntos y abrazados en mitad del campo.

Sintiendo que no podía haber nada, absolutamente nada, más bonito, ni más azul, ni más esperanzador que eso.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Te lo dedico. A ti.

Porque, sencillamente, hay cosas por las que merece la pena que te rompan el corazón.


End file.
